


Всё к лучшему

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Эйб задается вопросом, каково это — по-настоящему чувствовать сытость.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Comes Is Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026291) by [Argyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle). 



Эйб всегда любил тишину. Еще мальчиком он открыл для себя, что лучшее время для чтения или ведения дневника — когда семья покидала хижину, чтобы трудиться на своей земле; или когда они спали. Его лучшим спутником тогда стало яркое пламя добротной свечи. В тихой ночи, когда ветер не тревожил ветхую крышу, скрип пера о бумагу был единственным различимым звуком — и этого было достаточно, чтобы Эйба наполняло от макушки до пят покалывающим удовольствием, близким к наслаждению.

Теперь же тишина была такой: Генри спит в своей постели, выпитая этим вечером кровь почти зарумянила ему щеки; его брови расслаблены, а губы изогнуты в полуулыбке. Его тело выглядит обманчиво хрупким среди холмов гагачьего одеяла. Генри всегда дремлет после еды; расслабленный и довольный, словно котик, наевшийся сметанки, он пристает к Эйбу, выказывая и требуя взамен уютного внимания. Или — почти всегда; в иные дни после приема пищи Эйб тверд и жесток, и если не в состоянии совладать со своей энергией, то провоцирует Генри на спор, или на секс; или и то, и другое.

Также бывают дни, когда Эйб, как и Генри, ложится спать. Ему это нелегко дается; нелегко с тех пор, как он умер. Чтобы успокоиться, он читает при свете свечи, в котором его чувствительное зрение не нуждается; слушает редкие вдохи и выдохи Генри, в которых тот не нуждается. В тишине, позор их существования будто бы смыт. Эйб задается вопросом, каково это — по-настоящему чувствовать сытость. Счастливо жить бок о бок с Генри, или беззастенчиво наслаждаться изысками, которые устраивает тот для их общего комфорта. И в этих мимолетных сумасшедших фантазиях они — не люди. Но и не чудовища.


End file.
